princeofnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Character list
A *'Aethelarius VI': King of Atrithau, last in the line of Morghund. *'Agnaras': Captain in the Imperial Army and a follower of Ikurei Conphas. *'Ajencis': The father of syllogistic logic and algebra, held by many to be the greatest of all philosophers. *'Akori Kumrezzer': Palatine of Kutapileth, and one of the leaders of the Vulgar Holy War. *'Algari': Body-slave to Prince Nersei Proyas. *'Amurrei Ganyatti': Conriyan Palatine of the district of Ankirioth. *'Anasûrimbor Celmomas II': Greatest of the Kûniüric High Kings. *'Anasûrimbor Ganrelka II': Successor of Anasûrimbor Celmomas II and the last reigning High King of Kûniüri. *'Anasûrimbor Huörmomas': Stillborn twin brother of Anasûrimbor Celmomas II. *'Anasûrimbor Inrilatas': Second son of Anasûrimbor Kellhus and Esmenet. *'Anasûrimbor Kayûtas': Eldest son of Kellhus and Esmenet, and General of the Kidruhil. *'Anasûrimbor Kellhus': Dûnyain Monk. Warrior-Prophet. Aspect-Emperor. *'Anasûrimbor Kelmomas': Youngest son of Esmenet and Kellhus. Twin brother of Samarmas. *'Anasûrimbor Moënghus': Former Dûnyain Monk, Cishaurim Priest and father of Anasûrimbor Kellhus. He is the main instigator of the First Holy War. *'Anasûrimbor Moënghus II': Officially the son of Kellhus and his first wife, Serwë, eldest of the Prince-Imperials. In truth he is the son of Cnaiür urs Skiötha. *'Anasûrimbor Mygella': Famed Hero-King of Aörsi. His deeds are recounted in The Sagas. *'Anasûrimbor Nanor-Ukkerja I': First Anasûrimbor High King. *'Anasûrimbor Nau-Cayûti': Youngest son of Anasûrimbor Celmomas II. *'Anasûrimbor Nimeric': High King of ancient Aörsi. *'Anasûrimbor Omindalea': Daughter of Sanna-Neorjë. She was raped by a Nonman Siqû and died giving birth to Sanna-Jephera. *'Anasûrimbor Samarmas': Youngest son of Esmenet and Kellhus. Twin brother of Kelmomas. *'Anasûrimbor Serwa': Second daughter of Kellhus and Esmenet, and Grandmistress of the Swayal Compact. *'Anasûrimbor Theliopa': Eldest daughter of Kellhus and Esmenet. *'Anaxophus V': Kyranean ruler during the Apocalypse. Famous for killing the No-God with the Heron Spear. *'Angeshraël': An Old Prophet of the Tusk. He lead the Five Tribes of Men into Eärwa. *'Anissi': Favorite wife of Cnaiür urs Skiötha. *'Ankaryotis': A Ciphrang summoned by Heramari Iyokus. *'Ankharlus': Famed Kûniüric commentator and high priest of Gilgaöl. *'Ansacer ab Salajka': Sapatishah-Governor of Gedea. *'Areamanteras': General of the Nasueret Column of the Nansur Imperial Army under Ikurei Conphas. *'Arithmeas': Prime Augur to Ikurei Xerius III. *'Arnyalsa': A famed missionary priest. He was killed by Galeoth freebooters marching south to join the Holy War. *'Arweal': One of the Nascenti. Claimed by disease at Caraskand. *'Aspa Memkumri': Client of Sirpal Uranyanka and member of the Holy War. *'Aulisi': A concubine of Nau-Cayûti, abducted by Sranc marauders in 2140 and taken to Golgotterath. *'Aurang': Prince of the Inchoroi and Horde-General to the No-God during the Apocalypse. *'Aurax': A surviving Prince of the Inchoroi. *'Aëngelas': A Werigdan warrior, interrogated and killed by the Consult. ↑ Back to top B *'Balait urs Kututha': Scylvendi warrior of the Utemot tribe. *'Bannut urs Hannut': Cnaiür urs Skiötha’s uncle. *'Baxatas': General of the Selial Column during the Holy War. *'Bengulla': Son of Aëngelas and Valrissa. *'Biaxi Scoulas': Knight-Commander, slain at Mengedda. *'Biaxi Sompas': General of the Kidruhil. *'Braelwan Cynnea': Earl of Agmundr, claimed by disease at Caraskand. *'Burulan': One of Esmenet’s Kianene body-slaves. *'Byantas': A near antique writer of the Ceneian Empire. ↑ Back to top' C *'Calasthenes: A sorcerer of rank in the Scarlet Spires, slain by a Chorae at the Battle of Anwurat. *Carû-Ongonean: Third God-King of the Ûmeri Empire. *Casidas: Famed philosopher and historian. *Cememketri: Grandmaster of the Imperial Saik. *Cet’ingira: Nonman ranking member of the Consult during the Apocalypse. *Charamemas: Famed Shrial commentator and author of The Ten Holies. *Chepheramunni: King-Regent of High Ainon. *Chiki: An orphan employed as a runner by Drusas Achamian during his time in High Ainon. *Cimoira: First known instance of a half-Man, half-Nonman child. *Cinganjehoi ab Sakjal: Famed Kianene Sapatishah-Governor of Eumarna. *Ciögli: Strongest of the Nonman Ishroi. He broke the neck of Wutteät the Black. *Cnaiür urs Skiötha: A Scylvendi barbarian and Chieftain of the Utemot. *Coithus Athjeäri: Earl of Gaenri, and nephew to Coithus Saubon. *Coithus Eryeat: King of Galeoth, and father of Coithus Saubon. *Coithus Saubon: Prince of Galeoth and, later, King of Caraskand. *Cojirani ab Houk: Kianene Grandee of Mizrai. *Cutias Sarcellus: Knight-Commander of the Shrial Knights, murdered and replaced by Consult skin-spies. *Cuäxaji: Sapatishah-Governor of Khemema. *Cwithar Ottma: one of the Nascenti. *Cû’jara-Cinmoi: Greatest of the Cûnuroi Kings and first great foe of the Inchoroi. ↑ Back to top D *Damergal: Earl of Cuärweth. *Darastius: A sorcerer of the Imperial Saik. *Diagol: Shriah of the Thousand Temples from 3371 until his assassination in 3383. *Dinchases: Captain of Attrempus and lifelong comrade-in-arms to Krijates Xinemus, slain at Iothiah. *Dogora Teör: Earl of Sumagalt. *Drusas Achamian: Formerly, a Mandate Schoolman and spy, now the only Wizard in the Three Seas. *Dun Heörsa: Shield-Captain of the Hundred Pillars. *Dunjoksha: Sapatishah-Governor of Amoteu. ↑ Back to top E *Ekyannus I: First “institutional” Shriah of the Thousand Temples. *Ekyannus III: Shriah of the Thousand Temples, famous for converting Triamis the Great to Inrithism, thus resulting in it being declared the official state religion of the Ceneian Empire. *Eorcu Othrain: Earl of Numaineiri. *'Eritga': Galeoth slave-girl belonging to Cutias Sarcellus. *'Esmenet': Empress of the New Empire. Formerly, a whore from Sumna, and a friend and lover of Drusas Achamian. *'Esmenet (Tusk)': Wife of the prophet Angeshraël. Mentioned in the Tusk. ↑ Back to top F *'Fanashila': One of Esmenet’s Kianene body-slaves. *'Fanayal ab Kascamandri': First-born son of Padirajah Kascamandri ab Tepherokar. Known as the Bandit-Padirajah. *'Fane': Prophet of the Solitary God, founder of Fanimry and first of the Cishaurim. *'Fanfarokar': One of the Nine Incandati, the most powerful of the Cishaurim. *'Fan’oukarji I': The eldest son of Fane and the first Padirajah of Kian. *'Fan’oukarji III': Padirajah leader of the Dagger Jihad in 3933. *'Fustaras': Orthodox agitator and proadjunct from the Selial Column. ↑ Back to top G *'Gaenkelti': Exalt-Captain of the Palatial Eöthic Guard. *'Gaeterius': Ceneian slave-scholar celebrated for his commentaries on The Chronicle of the Tusk collected under the title Contemplations on the Indentured Soul. *'Gaörta': The true name of the second skin-spy to pose as Cutias Sarcellus. *'Geshrunni': Shield-Captain of the Javreh, slain in carythusal. *'Ghoset': An ancient Wracu spawned during the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars. *'Ginsil': Wife of General En-Kaujalau in The Sagas, who pretended to be her husband to fool the assassins coming to kill him. *'Gin’gûrima': A Nonman Hero of the ancient Mansion of Viri. He was the first to turn on Nin’janjin and his Inchoroi allies at the Battle of Pir Pahal. *'Gin’yursis': The Nonman King of Cil-Aujas during the Apocalypse. *'Girgalla': An ancient Kûniüric poet famed for his Epic of Sauglish. *'Gishtari Therishut': A Conriyan Baron from the Ainoni frontier, murdered by persons unknown. *'Goeransor Unswolka': Thane of Hagmeir in Numaineiri. *'Goken the Red': The notorious pirate and Thunyeri Earl of Cern Auglai. *'Gotagga': A great Ûmeri sorcerer credited with the birth of philosophy apart from what had been purely theological speculation. *'Gotauran ab Suraki': A great Fanim architect. *'Griasa': A slave belonging to House Gaunum, and a friend of Serwë's. ↑ Back to top H *'Haarnan Cumor': High Cultist of Gilgaöl in the Holy War. *'Hab’hara': One of the Nine Incandati. *'Hagum Persommas': One of the Nascenti, formerly a Nansur blacksmith. *'Hahkti ab Sibban': Famed poet and the successor of Tatokar I as Heresiarch of the Cishaurim. *'Hamishaza': Renowned Ainoni dramatist, remembered for his Tempiras the King. *'Hamjirani': A Fanim lord who fights in the battle for Shimeh. *'Hampei Triaxerus': Captain of Ikurei Conphas's bodyguard. *'Hanalinqû': Legendary wife of Cû’jara-Cinmoi. *'Hanamanu Eleäzaras': Grandmaster of the Scarlet Spires. *'Hanamem Sharacinth': Matriarch of the Cult of Yatwer. *'Hansa': Slave-girl belonging to Cutias Sarcellus. *'Hargraum Kothwa': Earl of Gaethuni, slain at the Fifth Battle of Mengedda. *'Harus Prophilas': Commander of Asgilioch. *'Hasjinnet ab Skauras': Eldest son of Skauras ab Nalajan, slain by Cnaiür urs Skiötha at the Battle of Zirkirta. *'Hatatian': Author of the Exhortations. *'Haurut urs Mab': Scylvendi memorialist. *'Hebarata':Fanim veteran who serves at Gerotha. *'Hem-Arkidu': A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires who is slain by Chorae at the battle of Shimeh. *'Hepma Scaralla': High priest of Akkeägni during the First Holy War. *'Heramari Iyokus': Daimotic sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires. *'Hertata': An orphan boy living in Sumna. *'Heyorthau': One of the authors of the Sagas. *'Heänar Tharschilka': Earl of Nergaöta. *'Hifanat ab Tunukri': Cishaurim sorcerer-priest and servant of Anasûrimbor Moënghus, slain at Caraskand. *'Hirul Detnammi': Palatine of the Ainoni palatinate of Eshkalas, slain at Subis under dishonorable circumstances. *'Hoga Gonrain': Second-eldest son of Earl Hoga Gothyelk. *'Hoga Gotheras': Eldest son of Earl Hoga Gothyelk. *'Hoga Gothyelk': Earl of Agansanor, and leader of the Tydonni contingent of the Holy War. *'Hoga Gurnyau': Youngest son of Earl Hoga Gothyelk, slain in Caraskand. *'Horiötha': Scylvendi King-of-Tribes responsible for the destruction of Cenei in 3351. *'Horomon': Notorious Xerashi criminal mentioned in The Tractate. *'Houlta': Caste-menial Zaudunyani agitator. *'Hringa Hulwarga': Second son of King Hringa Rauschang of Thunyerus. *'Hringa Magga': Cousin of Prince Hringa Skaiyelt of Thunyerus. *'Hringa Narradha': Youngest brother of Prince Hringa Skaiyelt, slain at the Fifth Battle of Mengedda. *'Hringa Rauschang': King of Thunyerus. *'Hringa Skaiyelt': Eldest son of King Hringa Rauschang of Thunyerus and leader of the Thunyeri contingent of the Holy War. *'Hûkal': Prince of Mongilea. *'Hûruth V': Ancient King of Sakarpus mentioned in The Sagas. ↑ Back to top I *'Idrusus Geraus': Drusas Achamian’s Galeoth slave. *'Ikurei Anphairas I': Emperor of Nansur from 4066 to 4081. *'Ikurei Conphas': Nephew of Emperor Ikurei Xerius III and heir apparent to the Imperial Mantle. *'Ikurei Istriya': Mother of Emperor Ikurei Xerius III, once famed for her legendary beauty. *'Ikurei Sorius I': First of the long line of shrewd yet defensive Ikurei emperors of Nansur. *'Ikurei Xerius III': Emperor of the Nansur Empire. *'Imbeyan ab Imbaran': Sapatishah-Governor of Enathpaneah and son-in-law of Padirajah Kascamandri ab Tepherokar, slain at Caraskand. *'Imhailas': Exalt-Captain of the Eöthic Guard of the New Empire. *'Imyanax': General of the Cepaloran Auxiliaries. *'Incheiri Gotian': Grandmaster of the Shrial Knights and Maithanet's representative in the Holy War. *'Ingaera': Father of Serwë. *'Ingalira': Nonmen hero of Siöl mentioned in the Isûphiryas. *'Ingoswitu': A far antique Kûniüric philosopher, famed in his own day for his Dialogia. *'Ingusharotep II': Old Dynasty Shigek God-King who conquered the Kyranae Plains. *'Inkorot': One of the Nine Incandati. *'Inri Sejenus': The Latter Prophet and spiritual founder of the Thousand Temples. *'Inrûmmi': A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires. *'Inshull': One of the Chieftan-Kings named in the Tusk. *'Iyengar': Earl of Nangael and a member of the Holy War. *'Iëva': Wife of Anasûrimbor Nau-Cayûti. ↑ Back to top J *'Jiricet': A Nonman Siqû who raped Anasûrimbor Omindalea in 824, and then fled to Ishterebinth. ↑ Back to top K *'Kascamandri ab Tepherokar': The Padirajah of Kian, slain by Anasûrimbor Kellhus at the Battle of Tertae Fields. *'Kemetti Thampis': Conriyan Baron from the Anpleian frontier. *'Kemrates Shanipal': Baron of Hirhamet, a district in south central Conriya *'Kepfet ab Tanaj': A Kianene officer who betrays Caraskand to Coithus Saubon *'Kessriga Jeükal': Dûnyain Pragma who instructs Anasûrimbor Kellhus in his youth. *'Kiampas': Sergeant of the Skin Eaters and a former Nansur officer. *'Kimish': Prime Interrogator to Ikurei Xerius III. *'Kisma': Adoptive father of Mallahet. *'Koropos': A former Cironji slave of the Kianene who becomes an overseer after Gerotha is captured by the Holy War. *'Kosoter': Captain of the Skin Eaters and elju to the Nonman Nil’giccas. *'Krijates Iryssas': The young and impetuous majordomo of House Krijates, and cousin to Krijates Xinemus. *'Krijates Xinemus': Marshal of Attrempus. *'Kushigas': Palatine of the Conriyan province of Annand. *'Kusjeter': Count-Palatine of the Ainoni palatinate of Gekas. *'Kussalt': Groom to Prince Coithus Saubon, slain at Mengedda. *'Kutigha': A Thousand Temples informant for the Scarlet Spires. ↑ Back to top L *'Leweth': A trapper in the abandoned Atrithan province of Sobel. ↑ Back to top M *'Madarezer Ukrummu': A sorcerer of rank in the Scarlet Spires, slain by Chorae at the Battle of Anwurat. *'Maithanet': Shriah of the Thousand Temples, and half-brother of Anasûrimbor Kellhus. *'Malowebi': Mbimayu Schoolman, and the emissary sent by the Satakhan of Zeüm to assess Fanayal and his insurrection. *'Maluti': A Scylvendi warrior and nephew of Cnaiür urs Skiötha. *'Mamaradda': The Javreh Shield-Captain assigned to execute Drusas Achamian. *'Mamayma': One of the Chieftan-Kings named in The Chronicle of the Tusk. *'Marmian': Mandate sorcerer and an Auditor at their Mission in Oswenta. *'Martemus': Nansur General, and aide to Ikurei Conphas. *'Maëngi': Consult skin-spy who kills and impersonates the Knight-Commander of the Shrial Knights, Cutias Sarcellus. *'Maörta': Consult skin-spy. *'Meigon': A member of the Dûnyain Pragma. *'Memgowa': A famed near antique Zeümi sage and philosopher. *'Memshressa Kasaumki': One of the Nascenti. *'Meppa': The last of the Cishaurim. *'Meärji': A Galeoth thane. Client to Coithus Saubon. *'Meümaras': The Captain of the Amortanea. *'Mimara': Eldest daughter of Esmenet, by an unknown father. *'Mimaripal': A client baron of Musammu Chinjosa. *'Mujonish': A Shrial Knight who was killed and replaced by a skin-spy. *'Muretetis': An ancient Ceneian scholar-slave famed for his Axioms and Theorems, the founding text of Three Seas geometry. *'Murworg Ganbrota': The Earl of the Thunyeri fiefdom of Ingraul. *'Musammu Chinjosa': The Count-Palatine of the Ainoni palatinate of Antanamera. *'Myaza': One of Hanamanu Eleäzaras’s favorite body-slaves. ↑ Back to top N *'Naree': A Nilnameshi prostitute. *'Narstheba': A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires. *'Nau-Ganor': One of the authors of The Sagas. *'Naïn': A sorcerer of rank in the Scarlet Spires, slain by Chorae at the Battle of Anwurat. *'Neberenes': An informant for Anasûrimbor Kellhus. *'Nentepi Psammatus': A Sumni Shrial Priest of Shigeki descent, and regular customer of Esmenet. *'Nersei Calmemunis': The Palatine of the Conriyan province of Kanampurea. *'Nersei Onoyas II': King of Conriya who first forged the alliance between the School of Mandate and House Nersei. *'Nersei Proyas': The Crown Prince of Conriya. *'Nersei Sodhoras': A Conriyan Baron and cousin of Prince Nersei Proyas. *'Nersei Tirummas': The eldest brother of Nersei Proyas, and Crown Prince of Conriya until his death at sea. *'Ngarau': Grand Seneschal to Ikurei Xerius III. *'Nil’giccas': The last King of the Nonmen. *'Nincaerû-Telesser': The fourth God-King of the Ûmeri Empire. *'Nincaerû-Telesser II': The fifth God-King of the Ûmeri Empire. *'Nin’janjin': Nonman King of Viri. *'Nisht Galgota': The Palatine of the Ainoni palatinate of Eshganax. *'No-God': An entity summoned by the Consult to bring about the Apocalypse. *'Nomur': One of the Chieftan-Kings named in the Tusk. *'Noshainrau': The founding grandmaster of the Sohonc. *'Nostol': A Meöri hero who lived during the time of the Apocalypse. *'Nrezza Barisullas': *'Nurbanu Soter': ↑ Back to top O *'Ogatha urs Yursalka' *'Oirinas' *'Oirûnas' *'Oknai One-Eye' *'Okyati urs Okkiür' *'Olekaros' *'Omiri urs Xunnurit' *'Ontillas' *'Opparitha' *'Opsara' *'Oresh' *'Orra' *'Ouras' *'Outhrata' ↑ Back to top P *'Palpothis III' *'Panteruth urs Mutkius' *'Parcis' *'Paro Inrau' *'Paäta' *'Pherokar I' *'Phinersa' *'Pilaskanda' *'Pirasha' *'Pirras Boksarias' *'Pisathulas' *'Point of View Characters' *'Pokwas' *'Polchias Simas' *'Pomarius Sassotian' *'Poripharus' *'Porsentius Kasalla' *'Porsparian' *'Praxum Bogras' *'Protathis' *'Psailas II' *'Psatma Nannaferi' *'Ptarramas' ↑ Back to top R *'Raeharth Hagarond' *'Ram-Sassor Garsahadutha' *'Rilding Werijen Greatheart' *'Rimon' ↑ Back to top S *'Safirig Trondha' *'Sainhail Werjau' *'Sakkeruth' *'Samarmau Uän' *'Sammu Zursodda' *'Sanathi' *'Sancla' *'Sanumnis' *'Sarl' *'Sarosthenes' *'Sarothesser I' *'Sarshressa Imrothas' *'Sartmandri' *'Sasheoka' *'Sattushal Gayamakri' *'Saurnemmi' *'Saweor Inskarra' *'Seidru Nautzera' *'Semper' *'Sepherathindor' *'Serwë' *'Seswatha' *'Setmahaga' *'Setpanares' *'Seökti' *'Shaeönanra' *'Shalmessa' *'Shamanet' *'Shaugar Ulnarta' *'Shelgal' *'Sheorog Cerjulla' *'Sheorog Gauslas' *'Shikol' *'Shressa Gaidekki' *'Sil' *'Sinerses' *'Sin’niroiha' *'Sirassas Kumeleus' *'Sirol ab Kascamandri' *'Sirpal Uranyanka' *'Sirwitta' *'Skafra' *'Skaiwarra' *'Skala' *'Skalateas' *'Skauras ab Nalajan' *'Skeaös' *'Skinede Anmergal' *'Skiötha urs Hannut' *'Skogma' *'Skuthula' *'Sohorat' *'Sol' *'Solm Hilderath' *'Somandutta' *'Sonhail Hortha' *'Sorainas' *'Sos-Praniura' *'Sristai Ingiaban' *'Stajanas II' *'Surmante Caphrianus I' *'Surmante Skilura II' *'Surmante Xatantius I' *'Sutadra' *'Su’juroit' *'Swahon Wainhail' *'Swarjuka' ↑ Back to top T *'Tanhafut' *'Tarempas' *'Tatokar I' *'Teres Ansansius' *'Thagawain Anfirig' *'Thallei Numemarius' *'Thanteus Eskeles' *'Thopsis' *'Throseanis' *'Ti' *'Tirius' *'Tirnemus' *'Tisthanna' *'Titirga' *'Tokush' *'Triamis the Great' *'Trimus Charcharius' *'Troyatti' *'Tshuma' *'Tsotekara' *'Tuthorsa' ↑ Back to top U *'Umartu' *'Uskelt Wolfheart' *'Utgarangi ab Hoularji' *'Uthgai' ↑ Back to top V *'Valrissa' *'Varalt Harweel II' *'Varalt Sorweel' *'Vem-Mithriti' *'Vshikcrû' ↑ Back to top W *'Warthût Ganrikka' *'Weofota Finaöl' *'White-Luck Warrior' *'Wrigga' *'Wutteät' ↑ Back to top X *'Xijoser' *'Xius' *'Xonghis' *'Xunnurit' ↑ Back to top Y *'Yalgrota Sranchammer' *'Yasellas' *'Yatwer' *'Yel' *'Ysanna' *'Ysilka' *'Yursalka' *'Yutirames' ↑ Back to top Z *'Zarathinius' *'Zenkappa' *'Zerxei Triamarius I' *'Zerxei Triamarius III' *'Zioz' *'Zsoronga ut Nganka’kull' ↑ Back to top Û *'Ûssirta' ↑ Back to top Category:Characters